


Stupid Lights

by GayAsARainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Christmas AU, Christmas Time, Dean is a terrible liar, Fluffy, How do you tag??????, I Tried, I really love this?????, I was supposed to post this on Christmas but I screwed up and forgot, It you squint you can see Gabriel/Sam, Like really cute?, M/M, Sweet, They're flirting, it's really cute, mentioned Lucifer, squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsARainbow/pseuds/GayAsARainbow
Summary: Ever since the Novaks moved to Lawrence, Kansas, they have had a Christmas lights competition, even though it wasn't actually declared.This is when rival meets rival.OrDorks being dorks.





	

Since Castiel had moved to lawrence, Kansas, he and his family had always had a kinda competition with their neighbors across the street. It wasn’t out right spoken, hell, they had never spoken to each other since the Novaks had moved here four years ago.   
What kind of competition was this? A Christmas lights competition, and they always had to outdo each other. Castiel though it was kind of ridiculous, and even though he silently admired the family's commitment to it, it was getting annoying. The lights would blare through his curtains and keep him up at night, and absolutely loathed the blow up snow globe and snowman in his front lawn.  
All in all, he thought it to be stupid, and only helped to put the decorations up because if he didn’t, Gabriel would surely fill his bookbag with goop among other things to ruin Castiel’s day in a not so passive aggressive manner.  
So here he was, stringing lights up across the bushes in the front lawn for the sake of his books that he might love just a tad to much. He couldn’t blame himself though. He was in college at this point, and he barely had any money as it is, and books were far from cheap. His textbooks had practically costed him an arm and a leg.  
Gabriel came bounding out of the front door with another string of lights, and threw them at the taller teen. Castiel, not expecting this, fell in a heap of cheaply made lights and snow, groaning as his brother laughed.  
“One day Gabriel, one day I will have my vengeance against you.” Castiel said as he sat up, shaking the snow from his always messy hair. As he stood up, he made an effort to pat down the hair that had always made him look like a sex crazed maniac. His efforts were futile of course, he knew this. If he wanted to make his hair somewhat decent, he’d have to shave it all off. And that was not going to happen.  
“Suuure you will Cassie. You’ve only had all of your life to get your vengeance on my, and yet, nothing.” Gabriel said with a smug grin, sweeping his arms out in front of him in a jokingly condescending manner.  
Castiel only shook his head, and was about to get back to work when he was interrupted by a deep, but not as deep as his own gruffly one, break through the calm silence that had fallen over the brothers.  
“So, I finally managed to meet the people who keep one upping out decorations.” Both Novaks swept around to look at the owner of the voice, and Castiel was sure the man had fallen out of heaven himself.  
He had to be an inch or so taller than himself, and had the greenest eyes that Castiel had ever seen. His lips were plump and looked like they had never experienced a chapped day in his whole life. He was wearing a puffy jacket, and a red and black flannel could be seen poking out of the ends.  
Standing next to him was a guy, maybe his brother(?), and he looked like a human incarnation of a moose. He had shaggy hair, that poked out of his beanie, and blue eyes that seemed to morph into hazel. They were both very attractive, the shorter one just a smidge, a lot, more so to Castiel.  
“That would be us. Though to be fair, you always one up us too.” Gabriel said, winking at them from the porch while Castiel kept quiet. He never talked much, even to people had had known all of his life, and much less to strangers. Though could they be called strangers? They vaguely knew who each other were he supposed. Just now, they had faces to match to people. If that makes sense.  
“You guys started it. Before you moved here, we always had the best decorations in all of the neighborhood, and then to see you try to claim that title as your own. The Winchesters had to make a stand to protect what's theirs’. I’m Dean by the way, and this is my brother, Sam.” Dean, the shorter brother said, and Gabriel hopped down from the porch, and shook their hands.  
“I’m Gabe, and this awkward thing shoved inside of a human is my brother, Castiel.” Castiel could feel his cheeks burn, and he turned away to shield himself from the brothers’ gazes. What Gabriel had said wasn’t far from the truth, but it was embarrassing nonetheless.  
“It’s nice to meet both of you.” Sam said, giving a warm smile to Gabe. Castiel remembers seeing sam at the library multiple times, always carrying more books than he should be able to, and returning the next week at the same time to return them. Castiel often spent his time at the library, trying to avoid his chaotic family to get a few precious hours of quietness.  
“I could say the same thing Sammy.” Castiel glared at his brother, Gabriel obviously not finding how rude this was as he winked at the taller boy, who was beginning to bloom a blush to rival Castiel’s  
“Gabriel, don’t be rude.” Castiel turned back fully to the odd altercation happening on his front porch, and before either brother could respond, the front door to the Novak’s was ripped open, and out came a shreking Anna, practically foaming at the mouth, her once bright red hair now dyed a dark blue.  
“Gabriel! I am going to kill you!” Gabriel, sensing how dangerous this could be to his own health, looked at the brothers with a worried grimace, and starting running down the street, Anna close at his heels, Michael, Castiel’s older brother filming this from the porch.  
Dean was laughing, and Sam was trying to discreetly elbow him in the stomach as a sign to stop, but Dean kept on laughing, obviously enjoying what was happening to Gabriel.  
“Does this happen a lot?” Sam asked, now stepping on Dean’s foot, practically mouthing the words shut up to him as Dean bended over, past the point of return of his laughter.  
“Unfortunately. Last week Gabriel covered my hair in syrup, so I’m not surprised.” Castiel said as Michael gave the brothers a nod and wave, ending the video as he stepped back inside, Anna beating Gabriel into the snow a few houses down the street.  
“Wow. Sounds hectic.” Sam replied, Dean now standing up and fake wiping tears from his eyes.   
“Very.” Castiel said with a curt nod, watching his siblings disappointedly. Even though h e was the youngest, he was one of the most mature siblings in the Novak family.In fact he had a theory that the younger you are in the Novak family, the more mature. Lucifer, the oldest, was in prison for selling drugs, and stabbing some guy in front of the Mall.   
“Dude, holy shit, dinner must be a war between all of you.” Dean said, looking Castiel in the eyes, his own blue gaze meeting his piercing green one.  
“Yes. Just last night, Gabriel manages to get mashed potatoes on the ceiling, and Anna and Gabriel fought each other with bread… Anna is the girl with blue hair, currently killing Gabriel.” Dean grinned.  
“Impressive. We have to go, I got to drop this nerd off at the library, but call me.” Dean said with a wink, writing down his phone number on the back of a receipt, and handing it to Castiel. Castiel was almost one hundred percent sure that his face was going to melt off from how hot it felt as the Winchesters walked back towards their house, bumping shoulders, and getting into a nicely kept car, pulling out the driveway, and honking softly at Castiel, and driving down the street.   
Even if he had glued and stapled his face into a permanent frown, he wouldn’t have been able to keep the gummy smile off his face as he continued with hsi decorations.  
Who knew something as stupid as decorations could lead to this?

 

And yes, the Novaks won with their decorations, Dean calling him at three in the morning to complain. They had gotten quite close, and Castiel’s siblings made bets on when the two would get together.  
None of them won, and they had indeed gotten together next year, kissing under some mistletoe that Dean had put everywhere, denying that them kissing was his goal, and that it was too much of a chick flick moment for him to do that.

 

Dean’s a terrible liar.


End file.
